


Staring

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [165]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4485834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hobbie is working on his X-Wing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staring

“Wes, could you hand me that wrench?” Hobbie pointed at the tool that he wanted before turning back to his X-Wing. They didn’t normall take part in the repairs themselves, but Hobbie had been waiting for this minor repair for longer than he wanted already so he was just going to do the work himself. He accepted the tool that Wes handed to him and then frowned. “I asked for the wrench, not a screwdriver.”

“Oh, huh?” Wes didn’t even look back at him and Hobbie was tempted to throw the tool at his friend, but Wes had probably already had too many head injuries in his life.

“If you’d stop staring at that new tech you would probably have noticed what I was doing.” Hobbie sighed and jumped down from his ship, intent on getting what he needed himself.

“I’m not staring.” Wes was staring, he just didn’t want to admit that out loud. The tech was dancing around in front of his friends and making wide gestures. It was disturbing and weird, and Wes liked to think that he was the weird one on this base.

“Whatever, Wes, just go over and talk to the guy, or pay attention and help me get this fixed. You know there is a good chance that I’ll switch some wires and end up blowing my own ship up in the next battle.” Hobbie smirked, knowing that his comment could bait Wes into switching his focus to the task at hand.

“Silly Hobbie, it’s my job to get you blown up in our next battle.” Wes shrugged, finally looking away from the group of Rebels across the hanger, “So what exactly are you trying to fix?”

 


End file.
